Like Old Times
by Nightwing XX
Summary: Being drafted to RAW, Seth Rollins finds his former long time lover - Corey Graves - back in his life and after realizing that old flame still burns strong? Seth gives into desire and old passions reunite. Graves/Rollins, SLASH.


'You remember, don't you?'

Corey Grave cooed as he approached Seth Rollins in the hotel lobby, catching the former WWE Champion by surprise. The two shared more than history, they almost shared a future. Back when both ruled FCW, Corey had approached Seth, asking him out to dinner and they had ended up in bed together by the end of the night.

For three years, they dated.. Corey proudly showing off Seth when the opportunity was provided, and Seth was more than happy to obey every command behind closed doors. Corey was every definition of an alpha and even though they were about the same age, it was Seth moaning at night, hands and knees with the other man pulling his hair while they fucked.

Now, they'd be working together on RAW.. there was no way to avoid old feelings being brought up. There was love between them, it has grown without question but Seth had done his best to bury those feelings when he had the opportunity to jump to main roster - wanting success more than he had wanted Corey at the time.

With time, that wound was healed as Corey began to respond when Seth would make contact - phone calls here and there. Every so often, Seth found himself silently lusting for the man before him and now.. here they stood, his heart pumping heavy against his chest as Corey arched one of his firm, sexy eyebrows.

That was his undoing.

The walk from the lobby to Seth's hotel room was foggy, it seemed like it had never happened as Corey pushed him against the wall after the door had closed. Seth grunted when his back bumped the wall, Corey attacking him before any move could be made as hands attached themselves to The Architect's hips, sliding upward and under shirt. Possessively, Corey's lips claimed Seth's and pushed his tongue into his lover, exploring the mouth that he'd grown to miss.

Corey's slightly calloused hands burned Seth's skin anywhere and everywhere they touched him, sliding over the sides of his body and towards his back. Pulling him in, Seth moaned he stood flushed against Corey, feeling something firm press against his groan that was stirring. The raven haired man grabbed his aggressor by the back of the head, holding him close as the kiss broke for the search of air.

'Mm, those lips still soft as ever. Why don't you let me help you out of those clothes, Colby? Let me see just what I've missed.'

Seth's heart thumped, hearing his real name come from Corey's mouth with his low, sexual growl.. his dick hardened almost instantly. Without a second thought, Seth lifted his arms as Corey began to lift his shirt up.. stripping it off as the article of clothing was carelessly tossed aside. Seth slipped out of his shoes, having chosen not to wear socks and hissed when the cold carpet tickled the bottoms of his feet.

Pressure eased suddenly when Seth's pants were unbuttoned, his jeans dropping with little effort down to his ankles as Corey grabbed his neck roughly in one hand, pulling him away from the wall. Stepping out of the pants, Seth felt his breathe leave as he was thrown on his stomach, down onto the bed. Instantly rolling over, he noted the list in Corey's eyes.

'You still wear that jockstrap I bought you?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

A coy smile crossed Seth's lips before he glanced down at his hardened manhood straining against the thin strapped jock strap he wore, his bare ass pressed against the silky smooth bedsheets. Corey licked at his lips when Seth sprang up from the bed, attaching his lips back against the other man's with hunger.

Corey attempted to push him back onto the bed, but arms wrapped around his neck and brought them both down as Seth rolled over, straddling Corey's waist. Hands grabbed at his perky, slightly hairy ass cheeks and fingertips massaged at the fleshy orbs while Seth worked at the buttons on his lover's button-down shirt.

He needed Corey naked, to look at what he's missed since the break up and he moaned softly when he finished undoing the buttons, parting the fabric to expose the lean, firm body of the man that groped him. Right away, his mouth went to work against his neck, his hands roaming over the tattoos and outlines of abs. Seth licked at the sweat formed at the base of the brunette's neck, working his mouth lower.. wanting to show that his oral skills have improved.

Inch by inch, he kissed, licked and sucked at Corey's skin - worshipping the man who would now commentate his matches ever week - reaching a firm, hardened nub. He took the nub into his mouth and felt hands squeeze his ass gently, Corey groaning when warm, wet tongue swirling around his nipple. Seth pulled back on the nub, pulling on it with his teeth, purring when he looked up to see Corey's head lulling back in pleasure.

Releasing the nipple from his mouth, Seth reached behind him and grabbed Corey's wrist, prying the hands off his ass. Seth slid off the bed, resting between the other man's legs as his knees dug into the carpet, hands working on the button preventing him from accessing the pants that he wanted in.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Corey shifted his weight to allow Seth an easier time undoing the button.. tension disappearing when it slid out. Having expected to find briefs underneath, Seth licked at his lips when the top part of Corey's pubic hair stuck out between the denim fabric. While the Architect preferred keeping his manhood almost entirely clean shaven.. his lover didn't. He kept everything trimmed but Corey's belief was different.. he wanted anyone that wrapped their lips around his dick to inhale his scent.

A thought that sparked some jealousy from Seth.

Unzipping the zipper, Seth found his reward as Corey's hand slipped into his pants where he wrapped it around his member, pulling out his semi-hardened dick. Twisting his hand at the base of his length, he let Seth's hand take its place, giving into the soft touch that surrounded him. Seth rubbed the underside of Corey's dick with his thumb, taking care of the flesh as he helped bring it to full mass.

'Come on, babe.. remind me of how great you feel.'

Corey encouraged Seth, knowing just how to turn him on.. in return finding a tongue dragged up the underside of his shaft starting from his balls. As the tongue came up, Seth swallowed the slightly reddened head and a hand ran through his hair, over the back of his head. His hand remained at the base, stroking the length slow.

'Mm, nice and warm.'

Lulling his head back, Corey fought against the desire to thrust his length into Seth's mouth, letting the feeling of warm drool slide down the underside of his manhood. Cheeks hollowed around the mushroom head and the slit was lapped at by a needy tongue searching from precum.

Seth's hand wrapped around Corey twisted over sensitive nerves and stroked him just enough to send waves of pleasure through the other man but not to send him over the edge. Seth wanted things to last for as long as they could, he wanted to remember just how much he missed the taste and attention of Corey Graves.

Corey's hips rocked, his hand tightening in the hair between his fingers, grunting every so often. Seth hummed as he took more of Corey into his mouth, his lips sliding down the length until they reached his hand that pumped the base. His tongue explored every possible inch of the dick that he worshipped, tracing over the veins, up and down the nerves that made it twitch.

Amongst those in WWE, Seth prided himself on being able to give one of - and to some the flatout best blowjobs in the company. And Corey's body missed it, his skin almost on fire when the mouth sucking him for everything he had began to finally bob up and down.

A faint slurping filled the room between grunts and groans from both men. Seth's free hand slid under the firm balls of Corey, gently rocking them in his palm and that addition wave caused hips to buck and the dick inside of his mouth to buck upward. Seth's hand bopped him in the lip, and he choked around the manhood - pulling his mouth off.

As he panted, his jerked Corey off - using his saliva as lubricant until his hair was tugged on roughly.. a signal that Seth knew meant stop. Corey pushed up off the bed, sitting upright with Seth still positioned between his legs. A yelp escaped Seth's puffy, swollen lips when his head was tugged back, allowing the dominant man to look him face to face.

Seth squirmed under Corey's gaze, the lust in his lover's eyes.. the leaking erection straining painfully against his jock strap.. his nipples hardened without being touched. Licking his lips to moisten them, his voice cracked as he begged.

'Please..'

'Please what, Seth?'

'Just.. please.'

Corey chuckled while Seth chewed on his bottom lip - the long haired brunette normally had no problems begging for what he wanted but his need was stronger than normal. Between old feelings kicking up and his need for being taken.. his mind was pretty much blank.

Standing up, Corey towered over Seth and rubbed caressed his cheek before playfully sliding his manhood over the lips that made him ooze with precum. Seth lapped at the salty ooze left behind, his body shivering from just how swollen Corey's dick had become with tension.

A whimpered moan filled the room as Seth was yanked onto his feet and forced onto the bed. Letting the hair slip away, Corey took the opportunity to strip off the clothes that clung to him - allowing him to stand completely naked in what he considered his territory.

Knowing better than to look without being told, Seth jumped when Corey's hand came down against his ass - marking the meaty flesh of his cheek. A hand grabbed him by the hip, adjusting Seth into the right position for Corey to take him in and he pushed his ass out - tempting the man behind him to have him.

When another hand came down on his ass, he cried out from the sudden sting.

'You know the drill.. the more you try, the longer it takes. Trust me baby, I want you bad.. my dick needs you but I want you cumming in that jock strap. I want you crying out and having an orgasm only I can give you. Something to remember me by when we're not together.'

Seth's body arched in response, and he somewhat tensed as the feeling of something poked at his untouched hole. With movement, he realized Corey's fingers rested against his backside, playfully rubbing the hole that quivered under the familiar touch.

After what felt like an eternity of rubbing, Seth's breathe hitched once Corey's finger - the middle one based on length - slipped into him. His ass slightly clenched, the slow intrusion helping keep him relaxed until the digit pushed nearly the entire way in, being buried at the knuckle.

Muscles gripped Corey's finger tightly and he wiggled the digit around, letting him relax Seth from the inside out as he spread one of Seth's ass cheeks with his free hand, giving him better access to examine the hole he's working over.

Little by little, as the muscles released, Corey slipped another finger inside of his lover, doing his best to make sure his lover would handle his thick, swollen dick when the time came. Once the second finger was inserted, Corey slowly withdrew them from Seth before pushing them suddenly back in, beginning to thrust them.

Moans filled the room within minutes, Seth fisting the sheets while he pressed his forehead downward, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Corey increased the pace as time went on, making sure to bend his fingers when they pushed in.. swiping at the prostate.

Corey knew how long to push things, how long his patience would last before he claimed Seth as his once again. His hand slowly pumped his length while he finger fucked Seth, Corey's balls painfully reminding him that he was overdue from erupting. Without warning, he pulled his fingers out, much to the disappointment of Seth.

'Roll over.'

Before Seth had the chance to obey, Corey took him by the hip and flipped him onto his back. Corey knelt onto the bed, between Seth's widely spread legs and grabbed the submissive's right leg, putting the limb over his firm, tattooed shoulder.. bent at the knee. Pushing forward, he began to almost fold Seth in two, pulling the left leg that remained free over his hip, semi-wrapping the two together.

Corey's arm came down inches from Seth's head, resting on his forearm to bring both bodies close enough together that their touched and Seth's nipples rubbed against Corey's firm pecs, adding friction when they rocked.

While Seth didn't complain, his body use to being stretched and folded, he whimpered from how long it took, Corey doing what he wanted to his lean, somewhat hairy body. Folding Seth up just enough to line his manhood up with the hole that was about to be his, Corey inhaled deep.. bracing himself for the feeling about to hit him.

With his leg in the air, Seth slid one hand under the arm of Corey's rested next to his head, and wrapped around behind him, holding onto Corey's back like a shelter from the pounding about to come his way. Seth's free hand rested downward, holding onto the other man's side - his erection rubbing against the soft material of the jock strap that rubbed against the stomach of the man pressed against him.

'I.. come on.. I need.. ah, fuck.'

Seth released a gutted whimper when the head of Corey's dick pushed into the hole that was worked over by long, strong fingers just before. He felt his ass stretch, adjusting to the girth that filled him.. stopping after a couple of inches to breathe. His loins ached - his body trying to release too early for comfort and the tight heat begged him to let go.

Unable to do much, a pretzel underneath Corey, Seth's back arched off the bed when he felt Corey bury the rest of his length into him.. the head glancing at his prostate to send a wave down his spine. Hard balls rested against pert ass cheeks, and Corey claimed Seth's mouth with his.. a rough yet passionate kiss between the two, having now rekindled the fire completely.

As time passed, Corey grounded his hips into Seth's ass, his dick rubbing the insides of the man under him - striking at the sensitive nerves of his prostate. With each rub over, Seth moaned and released a sudden squeak when Corey pulled back then thrusted forward, rocking the bed.

With each thrust, Corey pulled out only a couple of inches, pleasure outweighing every other thought. His body slammed forcefully into Seth's, the sound of skin against skin echoing throughout the room while the bed slammed against the wall every couple of minutes.

'Ah, mmm - fuck. Fuck, don't. stop. Don't.'

Seth could barely slip his pleads out, his hands digging into Corey's body as the heel of his foot dug into the alpha male's ass, pushing him in deeper. Corey's mouth went to work on Seth's neck, sloppy kisses turned into licks turned into hot breathes panted as waves of pleasure rolled through him.

Sweat formed on both of them, adding frictions when their bodies grinded together and Corey's balls bounced against Seth's jiggling ass. Eyes began to roll into the back of Seth's head, he was fully submitted.. his mind had shut down and his body thanked him for letting go.

'Look at me, fuck. Ugh, don't.. don't cum yet, Colby.'

'Can't.. can't control.. I'm trying.'

Fighting the feeling building up in his massively neglected manhood, Seth tried to look Corey in the face but found that ruined him even quicker. Sweat dripped off Corey's forehead, the hard dick inside of him twitched, the pure animalistic look in the steel eyes that stared at him.. it slammed into him.

'Ah.. ahh.. AH!'

His head rolled back, Seth's raspy voice screaming out his gutted cry of release - his dick spamming inside the jock strap. Shot after shot of semen ripped from his slit, his body spasming with each one. Fingers dug into Corey's skin, his vision went white as his orgasm stole his breathe.

Corey groaned when Seth's muscles tightened, tight heat growing even tighter.. suffocating his dick. Pushing past the restriction, Corey knew he was done for and roughly bit into Seth's neck at the very moment his balls erupted. His swollen dick throbbed before a hard rope of spunk spilled deep into Seth.

Grinding his hips against Seth, Corey's pelvis spasmed at the end of his orgasm, the lower part of his body shaken from the roughness his body released all the tension and frustration that had been built up inside of him. He collapsed on top of Seth, pinning him to the bed as Corey's dick remained buried inside of the man under him.

Their bodies untangled slowly, and Corey withdrew his softening manhood from Seth's body, rolling over. He stared at the ceiling, exhaustion hitting him heavy while his long haired partner stripped out of his cum filled jock strap, wiping off any that stuck to his body. Flinging it onto the floor, Seth rolled over and threw his arm around Corey's stomach, placing his head on the other man's chest.

A relaxed sigh escaped Seth as he comfortably snuggled up naked to Corey, breaking the silence.

'So. What.. what does this mean, Corey? For us?'

'It means that working RAW is going to be fun.. and you've got plenty of nights ahead of you that will be spent in beds, with those long legs of yours wrapped around my waist. Good thing you've an expert at knowing what kind of slut I like in bed.'

Seth chuckled, his ego stroked by Corey's compliment.. even though most wouldn't of taken his comment as one.

'Keep pulling my hair, I'll be anything you want.'

'Sounds good to me.'


End file.
